


Cute

by AWRA



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, magnus's cat eyes do the Thing and you can't tell me otherwise, these two are making me so sappy it's disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWRA/pseuds/AWRA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec had a morning off and decided to spend it with his boyfriend. <br/>Magnus gets very cuddly when he's sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching this show and now here I am, writing fluff instead of studying. Let me know what you think

"Magnus!" Alec called, closing the door of the apartment behind himself. He had been given a free morning, and the first thing he had done was getting out of the Institute and to his boyfriend's home.

Once Alec wouldn't even have thought about going away from the Institute for his own personal pleasure. If he had a free morning, he would've used it to train. But now the prospective of spending an entire morning alone with his boyfriend was far too strong a temptation to resist.

Izzy had made a comment about how bad he had it for Magnus to put him before duty, and Alec supposed she was right. He couldn't remember ever wanting to simply be so much with another person. He felt clingy sometimes, but Magnus always seemed to want to spend time together as much as Alec did, and it made butterflies fly around in Alec's stomach, as cliché as it sounded.

Although, maybe Alec should have called before coming. No one answered him, and Alec thought that maybe Magnus was out for work. He felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. While Magnus had given him the keys and told him to just come over whenever he wanted, Alec didn't really like the idea of being alone in anyone else's home, even his boyfriend's.

"Magnus! Are you home?" he called another time.

This time, a small sound came from the bedroom. Alec opened the door, to find Magnus lying in bed, yawning and stretching his arms above his head.

"Alexander?" he said. He blinked looking at him, and Alec saw that he didn't have the glamor covering his eyes.

"Um, sorry, did I... did I wake you?" he asked.

"'t's fine" Magnus tilted his head, smiling. His hair was a mess and there was a faint stubble on his chin, and Alec felt a smile tugging at his lips. "What're you doing here so early?"

"Early? Magnus, it's almost ten" Alec said.

"It's early."

"If you say so. I have a free morning, thought I'd come by" Alec said.

"What an amazing idea" Magnus patted the bed beside himself. "Take off your clothes, I want to cuddle."

Alec laughed and sat on the bed to start taking off his boots. "So bossy so early in the morning?" he joked.

"You woke me, I have all the right to act bossy" Magnus said, yawning again. Alec could feel Magnus's gaze on him as he undressed, and it didn't make him as nervous as it once would. Not that Magnus's eyes on his body didn't make Alec feel _things_ , but nervousness wasn't one anymore.

And besides, they weren't doing anything sexual. Alec knew Magnus probably wore nothing under the sheets and that soon there would be a lot of naked skin touching, and that maybe later they would do something, but Alec knew that right now there would be just cuddles.

As soon as Alec was in nothing but his boxers, Magnus reached out to him, making grabby hands motions and an impatient sound in the back of his throat.

Alec tucked himself under the sheets, and immediately his boyfriend pressed himself against him. He smiled, wrapping his arms around Magnus as the warlock made himself comfortable, nuzzling his nose against Alec's neck. Sometimes his boyfriend reminded Alec so much of a cat that he almost expected him to start purring.

"You're so warm and nice" Magnus said. He was always particularly affectionate when he had just woke up, one of the reasons Alec enjoyed spending the night there. A cuddly, half-awake Magnus Bane was almost better than sex.

It was also as intimate, too. Being the one who could see Magnus when he didn't wear glamors or make-up, when he was just _Magnus_ , was an honor more important to Alec than any the Clave itself might give him.

Alec started caressing Magnus's hair, and the warlock sighed. "You're cute when you're like this" Alec said, unable to stop himself. Cuddling like this always made all of Alec's defenses and filters go down. It would have been scary, the effect Magnus could have on him, if Alec hadn't known the same thing happened to Magnus.

"I'm always cute" Magnus said, and Alec snorted. Magnus pulled back a little to look at him, fake pouting. "I am" he said "Tell me a single time I am not cute."

"When you're intimidating someone" Alec said.

"I can be scary _and_ cute at the same time, darling" Magnus said.

"I wouldn't exactly call it cute."

"Then what would you call it?"

Alec blushed a little. "Hot?" he said. Magnus grinned.

"You think I'm hot when I intimidate people? Kinky" he said. He tilted up his head and pressed a kiss to Alec's chin. "You know you're adorable when you blush."

Alec blushed more, and Magnus laughed. "Am not."

"Yes you are, love" Magnus said.

Alec's eyes widened, and he stared down at Magnus. Had he really just called him 'love'? That was new. They had never... told each other _that_. Sure, Alec knew what he felt for Magnus was far more than an infatuation, but he had never been able to word those feelings.

Magnus blinked, and his smile fell, realizing what he had just said. "Is everything alright?" he said.

Alec didn't answer for a second, looking at those suddenly worried cat eyes. Was he alright? With Magnus calling him that? "I... yeah" he said. He knew for sure his heart had skipped a beat when Magnus had said that, and he wondered if the warlock had felt it, laying so close to him.

Did Magnus mean it? It hadn't been just a casual endearment, not with the face Magnus had made after saying it.

"Sorry, I. Made you uncomfortable. I shouldn't have spoken" Magnus said, going back to burying his face in Alec's neck. The happy atmosphere wasn't there anymore, and Alec had the sudden thought that Magnus had looked hurt.

"Magnus" he said, shifting to look down at him. Magnus tilted up his face. Alec took a deep breath. "Love you" he said, softly. He felt heat climb up his face, and his heart had started racing.

Magnus stayed completely still in Alec's arms for a second, and Alec thought he misunderstood Magnus's reaction and had said the wrong thing. Then a grin slowly appeared on Magnus's face, and his slit pupils did _t_ _hat_ _t_ _hing_ they usually did only when they were having sex and Alec did something Magnus found really hot, the ridiculous thing where they got larger and larger and suddenly half of Magnus's eyes became completely black.

Magnus kissed him, enthusiastically, and Alec found himself on his back, Magnus laying on top of him, and Alec moaned and kissed him back.

"Love you too" Magnus said, gasping for air.

Alec's heart definitely skipped a beat this time, and he grinned. "You're so cute" he said, incapable of thinking anything else, not while looking at the huge smile Magnus had on his face and his brain not quite catching up with what was happening.

Magnus laughed, and placed a kiss Alec's nose. "So are you."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.a-weird-rusted-android.tumblr.com)


End file.
